


Hyacinths

by MotherBooker



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Fairies, Fluff, Hogwarts Forbidden Forest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-14 09:18:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19270297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotherBooker/pseuds/MotherBooker
Summary: James surprises Teddy with a trip through the Forbidden Forest on their anniversary.Based on the prompt - "We're not alone." and written for the Next Gen Scenes monthly fest





	Hyacinths

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta @S

“Come  _ on _ , Teddy!” James huffed, taking Teddy by the wrist and pulling him deeper into the forest.

"We shouldn't  _ be  _ here, James!" He snapped in reply. Usually, Teddy would be all for midnight adventures with his boyfriend - especially when they lived so far apart;Teddy had taken up the position of Charms professor and James was studying magizoology with Luna. Tonight though, he was cold, tired and it was their anniversary today and James hadn't even  _ mentioned _ it. In fact, Teddy had barely seen him today. James had greeted Teddy at the Floo with a kiss before hurrying off to the  _ library  _ of all places. To say he was annoyed would be an understatement.

"Why not? Neither of us are students, and we're both capable of defending ourselves." James grinned, kissing his cheek as he released Teddy’s wrist, instead linking their fingers together. “Now hurry up, grumpy, we’re heading this way.”

James led him further into the forest, wand lit and aloft as they stumbled over risen tree roots and fallen branches. The trees grew thicker as they walked, the canopy overhead blocking out the last feeble rays of moonlight. They were taking a route Teddy didn’t recognise from their previous treks, but James guided them through the forest with confidence and ease as if he knew route like the back of his hand. 

James turned left abruptly, glancing back at Teddy and squeezing his hand. It would usually have been a comforting gesture, but as they walked further into the forest, it was anything but.

For the first time, Teddy began to feel uneasy. They had gone further than they’d ever dared to go as adults, much less as students. The forest was eerily silent, except for the sound of leaves crunching underfoot and their heaving breathing - not even the usual rustling of branches could be heard. The deafening silence was deeply unsettling and Teddy was seconds away from demanding that they turn back. 

James stopped without warning and crouched down, lowering his wand and illuminating the forest floor, revealing a small patch of pale blue flowers that resembled retro 60s swimming caps he’d seen in some of the muggle studies textbooks. Teddy was amazed that they were surviving in the darkness of the forest, but he suspected that magic had a bigger influence over them than nature.

“Hyacinths.” James said in explanation as he righted himself. “Almost there.”

More confused than ever - his boyfriend had never shown great aptitude for herbology - Teddy allowed himself to be guided through the woodland, stopping periodically as James checked the ground for hyacinths, which seemed to be steadily increasing in number as they moved deeper into the forest. 

The branches rustled. 

If Teddy hadn’t been paying such close attention to the sounds of the forest around them, he wouldn’t have noticed the movement; the leaves above them twitching in a motion that resembled shivering. They stilled almost immediately and the silence returned for several long moments, before the bough shook, loosening several leaves that floated down the forest floor.

James pressed on, oblivious to the trembling branches and his boyfriend’s rising fear and uncertainty. 

The tree’s leaves quivered and its branches swayed, rustling violently together despite the stillness of the air. The motion seemed deliberate, almost like someone or some _ thing _ was shaking it.

Once more, they stilled and in the darkness, Teddy could just make out several bat-like silhouettes. 

“James?” He whispered, the syllable echoing like a shout in the silence. “We’re not alone.”

“I know.” Came the unsettling reply as James tugged on their joined hands, pulling them out into an open clearing that was bathed in pale moonlight. “Watch out for the flowers, don’t step on them.”

“James, what in  _ Merlin’s name _ -” Teddy hissed, turning his boyfriend to face him. Whatever prank he was playing had gone too far - he was freaking Teddy out.

“Shh.” James interrupted, pointing upwards. “Look.”

The little black silhouettes swarmed towards the clearing, emerging from the thick bushes and the closely-packed branches around them. As they entered the clearing, they were illuminated by the moonlight, revealing a beautiful flock of multicoloured fairies. 

They moved slowly, their shimmering wings beating slower than Teddy thought possible, as they floated towards the ground and hovered around the hyacinths that covered the clearing.

“But I thought fairies were just annoying little shits?” Teddy said - the peaceful, almost ethereal creatures in front of him were a stark contrast to the hellish things they’d studied in DADA years ago. 

“They usually are, but it’s breeding season. Can’t fuck if you’re trying to rip your partner’s eyes out.” He made a shushing motion. “Just listen.”

Teddy did just that, watching as the fairies continued to drift into the clearing, gathering around the flowers. The tinkling was quiet at first, like miniature bells, as the fairies arranged themselves into circles around individual flowers, linking tiny fingers with the fairy next to them as they rotated around the petals. As their movement picked up, so did the sound. It was like wind-chimes, the calming noise filling the clearing as they continued their mating ritual, weaving between each other and moving closer to the petals. 

The dance was mesmerising; Teddy couldn’t look away. 

As quickly as it had begun, it ended, the fairies ducking under petals in pairs, leaving the clearing silent once more. 

“Happy anniversary.” James murmured, hugging him from behind. 

Teddy turned around, staring at him in shock. 

“I thought you’d forgotten.” He admitted, ashamed. “That was so beautiful and romantic.” He thought back to the key he was planning on giving to James, still in his bedroom where he’d left it that morning in a fit of pettiness. His gift paled in comparison to James’. 

James grinned, much to Teddy’s relief. 

“I  _ did _ abandon you to check that I had my facts straight in the library.” He smirked, brushing his thumb over Teddy’s lips. “But I’m sure I can make it up to you with a mating ritual of our own.”


End file.
